<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>instant ramen and a katana by todozai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198241">instant ramen and a katana</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/todozai/pseuds/todozai'>todozai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>unhinged criminal and ghetto law breaker, what will they do? (fall in love) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Attempted Murder, Bisexual Carl Gallagher, Bisexual Lip Gallagher, Bisexual Male Character, Carl and Osamu are friends, Carl and Osamu are strictly platonic before some of y'all get any ideas, Drug Addiction, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Multi, Multiple Attempted Murder, Osamu has a katana, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Yakuza, he teaches Carl how to use it, it start with Osamu as the principal character, it was osamu and his grandma, yeah... i know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/todozai/pseuds/todozai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chicago, 2012, Osamu Nakajima leaves his house with a clear target in mind, a man who discovered a little too much about the business going around town, and comes back with two kids who left their foster home that seems to have already gotten on his soft side (the toddler at least).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carl Gallagher &amp; Original Male Character, Carl Gallagher/Original Male Character(s), Lip Gallagher/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>unhinged criminal and ghetto law breaker, what will they do? (fall in love) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>instant ramen and a katana</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>works in progress i accidentally published</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>wip i accidentally published sorry ://</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>